Saviour
by AddictedtoBones29
Summary: Hayley James moves to Tree Hill to live with Lucas but Hayley is hiding a secret that is going to both save her and tear her apart.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill. As much as I would like to it's just not possible.**

SUMMARY: Haley James moves to Tree Hill to live with Lucas. But Haley is hiding a secret that is going to both save her and tear her apart.

* * *

><p>I was lying beneath the ancient oak that stood in the school grounds. <em>I don't want to be here, not after what had happened. What am I meant to do now? Am I just meant to pretend that everything is alright? That I know how to cope?<em>

"Hayley!" a male voice called me out of my daydreaming.

"Hey Luke," I called back, smiling.

He smiled back. Thinking that it was good to see her smile again. She hadn't smiled a proper smile since the accident.

"TUTOR GIRL!" my other best friend called as she walked over to me with a group of people tagging along behind her. There was a blond girl with a band T-shirt on for some band that I had never heard of. Holding her hand was a guy with floppy hair, but looking as exhausted as I felt, and behind them was a guy with jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Tigger, how ya been?" I replied smiling. It was always good to see Brooke because she managed to put a smile on my face no matter what. I then realised that Brooke had been talking about her thorough dislike for some girl called Rachel.

"Hey Brooke, you know I love you, but are you going to introduce us to your friend or are you going to continue bitching about Rachel?" the blond girl asked, "I'm Peyton, since Brooke here is too rude to introduce us, and this is my boyfriend Jake and behind us is Nathan, Lucas's half-brother"

_So the cute guys name is Nathan. It suits him. Hayley shut up you can't think a guy is cute on your first day, especially Luke's brother.  
><em>  
>"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Haley."<p>

"Yea I figured that it wasn't actually Tutor Girl," the guy called Nathan laughed, "So how come Brooke calls you that?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "'Cause I was a tutor at my old school before –"

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Lucas interrupted. Everyone but Brooke looked at him weirdly for interrupting but played along with it.

"Well, I think that we should do something together, to help Hayley with the new town... OH MY GOODIE!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh my goodie?" I laughed

"Shush Tutor Girl. We could all meet up for lunch at Karen's, then the boys can go down to the River Court and us girls can go shopping!"

"Um.. Brooke, I can't. You know why I can't." I said nervously, hoping that she wouldn't make me explain. I couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Haaaleeey. Pleeeease?"

"NO! I CAN"T! Just drop it okay" I yelled, getting up and running off. I couldn't believe her. How could she do that to me. Put me on the spot like that. She was one of the few people that knew and she still did that to me.

I heard someone running behind me calling my name. I didn't want to talking to anyone but the voice was male so it wasn't Brooke. It was probably Lucas. He's the only other one that knows, considering.

"Haley."

I turned around and saw it wasn't Lucas but his brother Nathan. Shit. I couldn't tell him anything no matter how much I wanted to.

"Look if you're here to convince me to go tomorrow I can't... and before you ask, no I can't tell you why. Brooke should know better than to have done that to me." I said trying to be polite in my very frustrated state.

"Okay. But I wasn't going to try and convince you to come tomorrow. I was just going to ask is you were ok. And if you need someone to talk to I'd be happy to listen." He said with a smile on his face. He then handed me a piece of paper with a number scrawled upon it. "If you need to talk to someone, give me a ring, okay?"

I smiled, touched at the gesture. "Sure. Thanks." I looked at my timetable just as the bell rang. "Do you know where the Gym is? I haven't quite figured out the school yet."

"You have Gym now? Great! Me too! C'mon I'll escort you to our class M'Lady" he said, the last part in a fake British accent, trying to make me laugh. It worked.

"That was the worst British accent I have ever heard and that includes Brookes." I laughed. "But thank you sir that would be highly appreciated" I said in my own, very bad, British accent.

"Ha you say mine is the worst you've ever heard? Have you listened to yourself?" he wheezed in between fits of laughter.

"Hey" I said punching him lightly on the arm. I was happy. He was making me laugh. Something I hadn't done in a while. And he was keeping my mind off of the dreadful lesson I was about to walk into. I hate Gym. Especially now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. This is my first FanFiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered the gym with Nathan, the feeling of dread washed over me again. I realised that I would have to change my clothes in the locker room and everyone would see. I had no one in this class other than Nathan.

"I'm scared." I whispered half hoping that he would hear me, half hoping that he wouldn't.

"It's ok," he whispered back with a smile, "I'll protect you"

It made me feel better. No matter what was coming I felt as though I could face it now. "Thanks" I said with a small smile. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the locker room.

"Haley"

I turned around and a breath of relief flew from my mouth, "Peyton. You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I was thinking that the only person I would have in this class is Nathan. He looks like a jock and I suck at sports so I didn't know how long that was going to last for."

She smiled, "That's ok. I don't really like Gym either. I'm a cheerleader but that's only cause Brooke forces me to. We can do nothing in Gym together or we can watch Nathan and Jake practice their basketball and cheer them on when we want. How does that sound?"

"Oh, you have no idea how good that sounds. I absolutely hate gym."

Surprisingly, Gym went really fast talking with Peyton. By the time the bell went I was actually having fun and didn't really want the day to end and to go back to the daunting reality at Lucas's. I mean my new home.

"Hello? Mum? We're home." Lucas yelled as we walked in the door.

"Hi Luke. How was your day at school? Hi Hayley, how was your first day at Tree Hill High?" Karen said as she walked through the doorway from the kitchen wiping her hands. She treated me as if I was her own daughter. It helped in way, knowing that she was there. Even if she couldn't do much due to being so heavily pregnant.

"Hi Karen. My day was ok. Got into a little bit a pickle with Brooke but other than that it was good. Oh and I met Peyton, Jake and Nathan. They were really nice." I smiled at the memory of Nathan. _Shit, no not smiling at the memory of Nathan. Not allowed remember. _"How was Isabella today?"

Karen smiled at my worry. "She was good. Just missed her mummy a bit."

I walked over to the cot at the edge of the living room and picked her up. She was still so tiny. I couldn't believe that she was already 3 months old. "Ciao Bella. Mamma e' casa." _(hello beautiful. Mamma is home)_

**A/N: Please review. Thanks heaps for the reviews. even ones telling me what could be done to improve. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those mornings where Isabella just wouldn't settle down. I had tried everything and she just would not sleep. I looked at the clock _2 am_. Shit I have to go to school in the morning. I sighed and gave up trying to lull her back to sleep with the beautiful classical music. I put her in her cot, picked up my book and put on some music that suited my mood at the time.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<em>

I couldn't help it. With the move and the accident. I was starting to feel frustrated. And to top it all off I was behind in my class for one of the first times in my life, and it was all because of him. All because he didn't care. I was so sick of being the girl that was always happy. I was so sick of being the girl that everyone loved as a friend. I just wanted someone to love me, to love me as more than a friend or daughter. I wanted someone to love me for me.

"Hayley" a groggy voice called from the doorway. "Are you okay? Is there a reason that you're listening to a very angry song by Taylor Swift at 2 am in the morning?"

"Yea I'm fine Karen. Sorry I woke you. Isabella wouldn't go to sleep with all the classical music so I just gave up and played something else." I said apologetically.

"Hayley. Isabella is asleep. Look at her. She is out to world." I looked down at me daughter and noticed that Karen was right.

"Go to sleep okay, Hales, you look exhausted. I'll wake you up in the morning in time for school."

"Okay thanks Karen. Sorry I woke you up."

-

"_I hate you! I hate you for ruining my life. I wasn't ready for this and you knew it. I wasn't ready and you still decided to trap me!" he screamed, pushing me as hard as he could. I flew into the bookshelf and crashed to the ground. I screamed out in pain. "That's what you get for trying to trap me. I am going to get rid of it and I am going to make sure you can never do this to me again!" he screamed again, trying to kick me in the stomach. I immediately curled into a ball trying to protect my unborn child. No matter what happened I would protect this baby with my life._

I awoke with a start, screaming. It had started again. I was going so well lately. I hadn't had that nightmare in a while.

"HAYLEY! Are you ok? You were screaming like you were in a lot of pain. Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok." Karen said waddling into the room at the same time as Isabella started crying and Lucas ran into the room asking if I was ok as he picked up Isabella.

"Yea I'm fine. I just had another nightmare about that night. Sorry I woke you all up." I said feeling guilty and trying not to let the tears spill over. "I didn't mean to scare you, especially you Karen. You're pregnant. You don't need the stress of me not sleeping and screaming in my sleep." The tears finally spilling over and rushing down my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Hayley. We were already awake. It's 7:45. We were just about –

"WHAT? It's 7.45am? I cannot still be asleep! I have to drop Bella off at the day-care centre then I have to go talk to the principal about tutoring because I really need the money. Oh on that note, Karen I was wondering if I could help you out at the Cafe'? Then after talking to the principal, I have to go get the books from the library that I didn't get yesterday." I rambled panicking as a raced around my bedroom picking up all the things Bella and I would need for the coming day.

"Hayley calm down," Lucas laughed "I'm just about to take Bella to the day-care centre now and then on my way to school I'll pick you up. By that time you should be ready right?"

I calmed down a bit. "Thanks Luke that would be brilliant." I said as Lucas picked up Bella, grabbed the diaper bag from me and left the room.

"Hayley. You know that you can talk to me about those nightmares if you need. Its not good to keep them all bottled up inside of you. And I would be grateful for he help in the Cafe' but only once you are settled in here okay?"

As I walked towards the principal's office, I took a deep breath and straightened out my appearance. This was it. If I stuffed this up, I wouldn't be able to pay for all the things I needed to but for Isabella.

"Miss James. You can come in now." Principal Turner said as he stuck his head out the door. "I have looked over you transcripts for your previous school and they were very good. Your grades were exceptional. Have you considered taking up a position in a tutoring centre? It would benefit a lot of students."

"Yes, I have actually. I used to tutor at my old school and I loved it so I would be happy to tutor again here." I said, trying to suppress my excitement.

"Great! I already have a student that needs a tutor. He is the star of the basketball team so he doesn't want anyone to know about his tutoring sessions. Is that okay with you, Miss James?"

"Yes that's fine, Principal Turner. What is his name?"

"Nathan Scott"

_shit_

**A/N: Please review even bad reviews or something you want to happen or a character you want introduced...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been hectic. Hope the chapter is worth the wait.  
>(P.S. I don't own OTH)<strong>

_Be calm, Haley, be calm_

"Okay Principal Turner. When did you need me to start tutoring him?" I said, trying to sound calm

"Today after school would be good. Is that okay with you?"

"Yea that should be okay. I will just have to make a phone call to re-arrange a few things that I was meant to do tonight."

"Thank you so much Haley. I have not been able to find a suitable tutor up until now."

I smiled as I got up out of my chair, "It's no trouble." Though I don't know how much I believe that. This could so back fire on me. If he finds out about Isabella I have no idea what I will do.

As I walked out of Principal Turner's office, I dialled Luke's number.

"Hey Hales. What's up?"

"Principal Turner just asked me to tutor Nathan this afternoon. Would you be able to pick up Isabella from childcare and look after her until I get home? I will love you forever and I will totally owe you one. Cause I'm getting paid for this tutoring so I will be able to pay for her things now."

"Yea sure Hales" he said while laughing at my antics "You know I am happy to look after my God-Daughter any day."

I thanked him before I hung up and headed towards the tutor centre for the next two hours of tutoring Nathan. I was nervous.

I was sitting down at a desk in the tutor centre doing my AP English homework as Nathan walked in the door.

"Hey Haley. You're my new tutor right?" he said as he entered the room, smiling.

"Hey Nathan," I said, smiling back "Yea I am. So what subjects are you having the most trouble with?"

"Shop talk, straight way? C'mon!" I glared at him playfully and he continued, "I suck at pretty much every subject."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself okay? I'm sure your not that bad." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay Hales. So what do you want to start on first?"

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of months since I had started tutoring Nathan and we had become very close. Luke kept trying to get me to tell him about Isabella but I just didn't know how to do it. I didn't want to lose the close friendship that we had formed.<p>

"WAAAAAAA" Isabella's cry shook me out of my thoughts and I went over and picked her up, rocking her gently singing to her;  
><em>Farfallina<br>Bella e bianca  
>vola vola<br>mai si stanca  
>gira qua<br>e gira la  
>poi si resta sopra un fiore<br>e poi si resta spora un fiore._

_Ecco ecco  
>a trovata<br>bianca e rosa  
>colorata<br>gira qua  
>e gira la<br>poi si resta sopra un fiore  
>e poi si resta spora un fiore.<br>_  
>She still wouldn't settle so I sang her another song, one I had heard my mother sing to me as a child;<p>

_Ci sono un sacco di bambini nel mondo (_There are a lot of babies in the world)  
><em>Ma nessuno di loro è come te. (<em>But none of them is like you.)_  
>Così bella, così intelligente,(<em> So beautiful, so intelligent,)_  
>Tutti coloro che conoscerti "perdono la loro bussola",<em>(All those who meet you "loose their compass",)_  
>Si dimenticano i loro nomi (<em>They forget their names)_  
>e dove stavano andando. <em>(and where they were going.)_  
>Mi piace sia quando si dorme <em>(I love both when you sleep)_  
>e quando si è svegli. <em>(and when you are awake.)

"You're a natural with her you know that?" Luke said from the doorway, smiling at us like the proud best friend, uncle and god-father he was. "Though I still can't figure out why you sing to her in Italian. You're not Italian."

"I don't know why. They were the only two lullabies mum used to sing to me in Italian. When I learnt it at my old school, I caught on quick. It was soothing. I loved it. So every now and then I revert back to it with Bella when nothing else sooths her down."

"You're doing a great job with her, you know? And anyone who doesn't understand that is just stupid."

I burst out laughing, I just couldn't help it. "Thanks Luke. I was thinking of telling Nathan, I just don't know how or how he will react to it."

"I couldn't tell you, Hales, but - " he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I can get it Luke, you go to the River Court like you were going to. I'll give you a ring when dinner is ready," I said on my way to the door, not expecting who was on the other side.

"Nathan."

"Hey Hales, I was wondering... if u wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" he said, before noticing Bella in my arms, "Or if you busy we could go another night? She's cute and she looks a lot like you, is she your sister?"

"Um no. This is Bella, my daughter."

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, so sorry it took me so long to update, I just haven't been inspired and I didn't want to ruin it with a non-inspired chapter.**

**Please review, even bad reviews or something you want to happen or a character you want introduced...**


End file.
